With the growing complexity of multiple resource containing documents such as word processing documents or web pages including as resources multiple images, operations such as altering, merging or moving the documents between locations require increasing care to ensure that content is not lost or degraded as a result. This is especially the case for documents including multiple resources where the resources are located remotely and identified in the document by a resource identifier such as a resource address for retrieval.